


Beautiful With You

by images_words



Series: Atomblazer One-Shots [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Bottom John Constantine, M/M, My First Smut, Songfic, Top Ray, Top Ray Palmer, be nice, please, post-sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words





	Beautiful With You

"Ray."  
Ray sighed. "Hi, John."  
"Ray, I'm bored. I need a monster to vanquish."   
Ray couldn't help but laugh at the way John was pouting. "What, you expect me to just pull one out of thin air?"  
"I mean, you could always pull one out of your pants."  
Ray blushed slightly. "You're really gonna play that card right now, John?"  
"Why? You don't want me to? I thought you loved it when I flirted with you, sweetheart," John whispered in his ear.  
Ray smirked, grabbing John's tie as the blond tried to pull away. "Jesus, John. No wonder everyone thinks you're a top."  
"Me? A top? Never, love." John feigned surprise, waiting to see what Ray would do.  
"John, you are going to regret this," Ray said with a smirk.   
"Oh? Tell me more."   
"Maybe I'll show you instead." Ray stood up, grabbing John by the wrist and dragging him over to the bed. He pushed the shorter man down roughly. "You, strip. I will be right back."  
John was already taking off his tie, even before the order was given. He was completely naked by the time Ray got back with the lube. He smirked. "Hello again."  
"You have no idea how beautiful you are right now, John." Ray climbed onto the bed, straddling John and starting to undo his belt. "So fucking beautiful." He leaned down and kissed him deeply. John moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller man.   
Ray pulled away, pulling off his jeans and boxers and tossing them aside, then turned away, rolling on a condom and getting himself lubed up. "Do you need me to prep you, baby?"  
John shook his head. "Please... I need you inside me. Now," he begged.   
Ray smirked. "As you wish." He lined himself up, thrusting into him. John moaned loudly, gripping the sheets.   
"M-more... please."  
"Wow... so needy." Ray quickened his pace. John bucked his hips up, begging for more.  
Ray leaned down, kissing John's neck softly, gently, just enough to tease him. John whimpered, bucking his hips again, desperately. "Please... it's like torture." Tears were springing to his eyes. John had always been hypersensitive. Now he was in a state of simultaneous agony and ecstasy, and it was tearing him apart in the best way.   
Ray had intended to tease John a bit more, but he could tell his poor baby was in pain. So he thrust into him at full force, hitting his prostate and causing him to cry out. It only took a few thrusts before John came untouched. Ray reached his climax just seconds later. He pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash. He laid down, letting the smaller man rest his head on his chest, gently petting John's hair. "How was it, baby?"  
"It was amazing... God, I love you so much."  
"I love you too... You have so many tattoos."  
"Yeah. You like 'em?"  
"Yeah... they're art. You're art. You're beautiful."  
"I'm beautiful with you, love. You've seen all my scars, all my flaws... and you're still here."  
"I feel like you're, like, low-key quoting Evanescence at me."  
"Halestorm, actually. But that doesn't make it any less true."


End file.
